The Bow & The Blur
by Phoenix'sSoul
Summary: A bunch of one shots featuring my favorite couple from the Young Justice series. There will be no particular time order in any of these, but if something happens to take place or before another post I will be sure to state it in the beginning.
1. Chapter 1

Phoenix's Soul: Well I know a bunch of you out there are seriously going to want to hurt me. Here I am starting yet another fanfiction, without having finished any of the others I've made. Well let me enlighten you all as to the reason why. You see I start thinking things up in my head while I'm getting into things. So yeah right now it's Young Justice. So naturally I've got fics I wanna write about them. Some day when I buy all the Avatar and Teen Titans dvds and sit down to start watching them again, I'll get back around to finishing the fanfics for those two shows. As for right now let me explain this particular Fanfic. This is going to be a series of one shots featuring my favorite couple of the show Wally and Artemis. Also known as the "Spitfire" shipping I believe if I've read the other fanfics properly…Then again I doubt I really have.

Computer: Recognized Robin. BO1. (ok seriously I'm not a hundred percent sure on all their numbers alright so if I screw it up just leave a note in the review section and I'll try to do better next time.)

Robin: Hey who are you? And why are you in here? ROBIN TO TEAM WE'VE GOT AN INTRUDER INSIDE THE CAVE!

Phoenix's Soul: Oh boy this isn't gonna end well. Anyway I don't own any of these characters, but I do like to think I own my ideas. Well enjoy the show while I try and not get my butt kicked.

Robin: Who are you talking to anyway?-aims kick at intruder's butt-

The Bow & The Blur

Chapter 1: Sisterly Advice

"Were you seriously so insecure?" his voice rang out of the darkness around her.

"No, no I wasn't," she cried out trying to get her heart to stop racing.

"Then why?" his voice shouted echoing everywhere and nowhere. "Don't you trust us? Don't you trust me?"

"I do," she said tears welling up in her eyes. "I do trust you."

"Then why did you do it, Artemis?" his voice sounded hurt. "Why did you lie to me?"

That was so much worse, than to hear his voice yelling at her. He hadn't even yelled at her that day, the look in his eyes the hurt that was there behind the anger. It was then she felt her heart breaking. She knew then, though she didn't know when it had started, that he meant so much to her. And to see that hurt in his eyes, it hurt her more than any words could have that night.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered into her pillow as she woke from her nightmares her body cold with sweat.

"Sorry for what?" asked a soft feminine voice nearby.

Chesire….no Jade was sitting on her old bed looking at Artemis.

"Jade?" Artemis whispered hoarsely trying to get up, but she was so tired. She hadn't slept well the last few nights. Heck she wasn't even sure if she even awake. "What are you?"

"Shhhhh, little sister," Jade said getting up and walking over to her before sitting down.

Artemis look up into her sister's face. Jade looked down at her silently, before moving a few strands of the younger girl's hair from her face.

"Bad dreams?" she asked softly as she stroked Artemis' hair.

"You have no idea," she mumbled into her pillow.

"Try me."

Artemis sighed into her pillow. Great now she was having dreams about her and Jade being a normal pair of sister's. Jade, being the caring older sibling who wanted to comfort the younger one in her time of need. Still maybe this was all she needed.

"Well, it's about a boy."

"Ah, boy trouble," Jade said as if that cleared the whole thing up, but how could it? "Which one; the Boy Wonder, the Super one, the Fishy one?"

"No, none of them," Artemis muttered sleepily.

"Oh don't tell me it's the speedy idiot."

"Bingo."

"Oh, Artemis," Jade said shaking her head a little. "Why is he troubling you?"

"I don't know, Jade," she whispered softly feeling tears forming in her eyes. "I don't know why, but the other day when he looked at me with those eyes… It hurt, but not like I thought it would have…."

Jade sat there looking down at her sister. True they had fought a lot growing up, and even more recently. But after all Artemis was still her little sister. And she couldn't stand to see her like this.

"Artemis, let me give you a little bit of sisterly advice," she said holding up a finger. "If you feel this bad, from the way he looked at you then you know you really like him. And if he looked at you that way, then he obviously likes you."

"What are you trying to say, Jade?" Artemis asked raising her head a little to look at her sister.

"What I'm trying to say, is stop trying to hide who you are to him. Let him know who you really are…. He just might surprise you."

Artemis listened to her sister's words, but could barely focus on her face. Sleep was overtaking her once again, but this time no nightmares followed. And when she woke the next morning it felt like a dream.

"Did that really happen?" she asked herself as she sat up in bed, remembering what her sister had said to her.

Phoenix's Soul: Woah, easy there down boy. –Wolf growls at me baring his fangs- Oh this isn't gonna end well. –runs away- By the way if any of you couldn't figure it out, this takes place shortly after "Insecurity." Now if you'll all excuse me, I've gotta get away from these guys. –Miss Martion, Superboy, and Aqualad turn the corner running and flying towards me-Oh boy.


	2. Chapter 2

Phoenix's Soul: Well guys, I've managed to get away from the team for just a little while. Anyway this next piece is gonna be one of many of the same chapter title. The major difference is that they all take place at different times. And they will be marked with numbers so you don't think that I'm accidentally retelling the same story.

Superboy: There you are! AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!

Phoenix's Soul: Damn! Have fun everyone, I gotta go.

Chapter 2: Girl Talk 1

Artemis grunted as she hit the floor and rolled to a crouched position. It was her training session time, with Black Canary, and she wasn't at her best right now. She panted heavily as she circled the older woman in front of her. She wasn't sure why, but she just couldn't focus completely on the training. And that was making her angry which made her focus even worse, and Black Canary could tell.

"What's wrong, Artemis?" the older blonde said looking over at her young trainee.

"Nothing," Artemis said making a wild lunge reminiscent of Superboy.

Once again Black Canary threw her this time she wasn't able to roll to her feet. She hit the floor hard on her back the wind knocked out of her from the landing. Black Canary, looked down at her as she stood over her.

"Believe me, Artemis," she said holding her hand out to help the younger girl up. "I've been watching you kids for a while now. I can tell when something is bothering you, especially when you start fighting like Superboy."

Artemis couldn't help, but smile at the older woman's comment. She accepted Canary's out stretched hand, and got to her feet.

"So what's on your mind?"

"Nothing," Artemis answered flatly looking down at her feet.

"It's got to be something, Artemis," Black Canary said putting a hand on the younger girl's shoulder. "Look, I promise I won't say anything. You can trust you me."

"I guess it's the patrol missions tonight," she answered with a sigh.

Black Canary raised an eyebrow at her in confusion. Artemis had been on plenty of patrol missions before. It was pretty routine for any super hero, man or woman. So why would tonight of all nights be bothering here. As she thought about it she began to think it might not be the patrolling, but rather who she was patrolling with that was causing her distress.

"Not happy with who you're partnered with tonight?" she asked softly.

"No it's not that, it's just…." she trailed off just as the Zeta tube announcement announced that KidFlash was arriving.

"HEY ARTEMIS!" the red head called out waving when he saw her. "You ready for our date tonight?"

"FOR THE LAST TIME WALLY!" Artemis shouted as she turned to hide her reddening from him, but still revealing it to Black Canary. "IT'S JUST A ROUTINE PATROL MISSION. IT'S NOT A DATE!"

"Whatever, you say," Wally said grinning as he made his way to the kitchen area to get himself something to eat.

"Oh, now I know what's going on," Black Canary said in a knowing voice.

"WHAT!" Artemis squeaked turning to face the older woman beside her, her face growing redder.

"Let me give you a little bit of advice," Black Canary, said before leaning down and whispering into Artemis' ear.

"Seriously?" she asked several minutes later after Black Canary stood up straight and grinned.

"How else, do you think I got Green Arrow so well trained?"

"Hey, so about our date tonight Artemis," Wally began as he walked up with an arm full of cookies, but Artemis cut him off before he could finish with an encouraging nod from Black Canary.

"Yes, Wally," she said turning to face him. "About that, I expect you to meet me at 7pm sharp. And wear something nice, understand?"

Wally stood there dumbfounded as Artemis smiled at him, before turning around a few strands of her long blond hair whipping gently across his face. He stood there as she turned down a corridor and disappeared from sight. Just as he was about to move, a hand took hold of his shoulder.

"Just a moment, Walter," said a cool calm voice. "I do believe, that those cookies you're eating, are my own private double fudge cookies are they not?"

Phoenix's Soul: Man these guys just don't quit.- ducks an arrow only to catch a close line in the face from Kid Flash-

Robin: You know he's not going to be feeling the "aster" after that hit.

Phoenix's Soul: Yeah, no kidding, Boy Wonder.-I try to stand up but find a very heavy boot pressed against my chest.-Oh, it's you again.

Super Boy: Yeah, it's me.-he glares angrily-

Phoenix's Soul: Somebody wanna tell him to get off me please?

KidFlash: Not gonna happen, till you tell us just how you got in here, and what you're doing here in the first place.

Phoenix's Soul: You wouldn't believe me, even if I told you, Wally…..Oops.


End file.
